


Cover art for "No Longer in Silence"

by winterling



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, Cover Art, Fanart, M/M, Pencil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-20 05:44:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2417087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterling/pseuds/winterling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart/Book cover for Black_Betty's Persuasion AU.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <strong>11/03/14: Rating changed to M for chapter 2.</strong></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Black_Betty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Betty/gifts).



> I wanted to make a digital book cover for [this lovely fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1973235/chapters/4270602), but my relationship with technology is unfortunate at best, so it was done with pencil and paper instead. I'm a sucker for regency AUs, and this one is beautifully written and full of pining <3

[](http://imgur.com/6Ql4a5l)


	2. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired from a part of Chapter 11: [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1973235/chapters/5560898) (quoted in the chapter)
> 
> The beautiful ending scene got stuck in my head a few nights ago, and this is the result from those caffeine-fuelled scribble sessions.

~~.~~

> _“We’ve never been here before,” Charles said, his voice low and penetrating in the quiet hush of the room. “Almost, but not quite.”_
> 
> _Erik smiled and lowed himself so that their bodies were pressed together, took Charles’ hands in his own and stretched them above his head. He held him there, brought his mouth to Charles’ ear and whispered,_
> 
> _“In my dreams I’ve had you here a thousand times,”_

~~.~~

[](http://imgur.com/TP8urt4)


End file.
